


HankCon Prompts Collection

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Human Furniture, M/M, Overstimulation, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Each chapter in this fic is a different drabble or ficlet I've written from Hank/Connor prompts!Prompt at the start of each chapter, tags updated as each piece is added!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Polaroid's D:BH Prompt Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hank being vulnerable

"Connor, you're— You're so good to me I—"

"Shh, it's okay Hank. I know," Connor said soothingly, "Let it out. It's okay."

This happened from time to time, Hank would have an absolute fucking time of things, and feel like he was at his absolute limit. But. Just when his old instincts started to pull at his insides. Connor caught him. He always did.

He pressed his face further into Connor's chest, relishing at the comfort he found there, just, *knowing* he was so very lucky. He left his pent up feelings go. His doubts, his aggression, his fears and his grief. He cried them out into Connor's chest, right into the borrowed DPD hoodie Connor was wearing. And shit there was an irony in that but—

Perhaps it was apt.

After he'd calmed down he pulled back.

"Thank you Connor. I think. I need to just quit the force."

"Then do Hank. Just do. I'll stand by you, always will. I promise."

"I love you Connor.

"And I love you Hank."

He'd be fine. As long as he had Connor, he'd be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's First Time: but, he isn't delicate

Hank was being too delicate, and he should know that Connor was anything but.

"Hank, you really don't need to be this gentle with me."

"Oh, I- I just thought, uh- It's your first time," Hank looked way too flustered. He was clearly in stuck in his head.

"Hank, this might be my first time, but I'm not a stranger to sexual pleasure. I'm not some virginal thing. You could stand to be a little rougher," Connor said

"Is… Is that what you want?"

"More than anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Time with a Vibrator

"Maybe… I wanna try it out?"

"Yeah?" Connor said, his eyebrow cocking up. An interesting turn of events, he was already eager to take Hank up on it.

"Well, you seem to enjoy it and I'm curious," Hank answered.

"Okay. I'll indulge you. Why not. Just lay back and let me sort you out."

***

"Jesus! Christ! Fuck!" Hank barked, already overstimulated. It had only been about the twenty minutes and he'd come within the first two.

Now with the bullet vibrator pressed tightly against the underside of his penis-head he felt like he was coming dry.

He writhed under Connor's administration, simultaneously wishing this would end immediately, and that it wouldn't end at all. The most delicious torture. He decided that he really liked it. A whole fucking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Messy Blowjob

"Fuck, Con. So wet. Christ."

Connor moaned around Hank's cock, he'd decided to try dispensing as much analysis fluid as he could, just to see how it would feel. For him, but mostly for Hank.

It made it so much easier to take him in, the fluid acting as lubrication in the best way.

As he bobbed his head up and down the only sound he could hear (other than his own satisfied moaning) was the lewd slurping and squelching of the fluid. He wondered when it would get too much, it had already slathered Hank's lap and had started to seep into the bed sheets. But the messier it got the hornier it made him.

He loved it, and it seemed Hank was very much enjoying himself too. Messy. Sloppy. Hot. Perfect. He couldn't get enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fruit + Hands

Hank lazily picked up a piece of kiwi fruit from his breakfast bowl, the juice travelled down his long, thick fingers, pooling in between them around his knuckles. 

He pushed the piece of fruit into his mouth and chewed it softly. His free hand flicking through a news article on his tablet pad. 

Idly, as he read, he licked the juice from between his fingers, his tongue running softly over the digits. Lapping at them until every last drop was cleaned off. 

He looked at Connor.  
"Hey you okay your LEDs doing that red-yellow-,red thingy again." 

Connor placed his hand over the LED, "Yeah. I'm fine, that just. It keeps happening recently. I'll be okay."

"Alright, as long as you're okay," Hank said reaching for another slice.

It was going to be a long fucking morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anniversary Flowers

He thought about it for a long time, and he figured something as simple as flowers wasn't really enough. Flowers don't last.

At least.

Not normally.

He thought about the orchid Hank'd bought for them both just after the revolution, and how Hank said they should start small. If they can try and keep that orchid alive, then maybe they could keep each other going too. 

It just so happened that the orchid had come into bloom again. 

Yes.

That would be perfect. 

***

Hank unwrapped the present with all the standard depreciation and deflection Connor had some to expect, and Connor waved it off as he always did. Soothing Hank.

Then Hank unwrapped the final layer of tissue. 

There cast in an orb of clear resin was the first bloom of their orchid plant from this year. Carefully collected and preserved, suspended in ageless beauty. Tears caught in in Hank's lashes as he pulled Connor in tight. 

Yes.

It was perfect.  
And so was Hank.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery Store

Hank's hand hovered over a cereal box. He turned and looked to Connor, who shook his head. 

Hank sighed. 

He hated that Connor was right but, shit. He just really wanted Lucky Charms. He'd had a shit week. 

"What if-" 

"Ice cream or Lucky Charms, Hank."

Fucking hell.  
He'd agreed to this but he really wished he hadn't.  
He knew his diet was bad.  
He just had to look at the pile of empty instant mash packets in the foot-well of his car to know that.  
But changing it was hard. 

"Ice cream I guess..."

"Good choice, frankly I'm _scared_ of the preservatives in that cereal."

"Me too but I still wanna eat it. Spoil sport." Hank grumbled as he pushed the cart into the next isle.

"I heard that."

Hank smiled, "I know. You hear everything. Come on I wanna get out of this cathedral of despair already." 

It wasn't so bad having Connor help him like this, he knew he wouldn't have the self control on his own. But that didn't mean he was going to stop wanting to eat Lucky Charms from the box. Nothing would stop that urge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Furniture - Top!Connor/Bottom!Hank

There were two rules.   
Hank wasn't allowed to move.  
And he wasn't allowed to talk.

Harsh. But. Worth it.

Of course he wanted to break both of these rules. Of course he did. But there was also something so special in showing what a good footrest he could be even if it meant he couldn't take part in what Connor was doing. And he was oh so close that he could.

No.  
He waited.   
He didn't move.  
And he certainly wasn't going to talk.

No matter how loud Connor was being, or how he could hear the vibrator Connor was using increase in intensity, or how hard Connor's feet dug into his back and definitely not when Connor started calling out Hank's name as he came over and over.

No.   
He would be good.  
And he would get his reward.

Eventually.


End file.
